Talk:Samus Aran
http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:360570#6 Anyone else agrees with SomebodyData and me on this? Szayelaporrothefabulous (talk) 19:31, June 25, 2016 (UTC) The page mentions Dark Aether's density being 960x that of Earth. That would be Zebes; Dark Aether's density is never mentioned in Prime 2 or any other game as far as I know, and neither is Aether's. Also, Samus didn't "vaporise" Dark Samus; she simply shot her and Aurora Unit 313 up with the Phazon-charged Hyper Beam and Dark Samus simply fell onto the floor, convulsed, and exploded. Why she died this time after she just shrugged off every other defeat, or why Phaaze exploded afterwards, is a mystery to me. It may have had something to do with the fact that she was defeated with Phazon, but she was defeated in a similar manner two times before and simply regenerated. In any case, these two inaccuracies should be corrected. Unclechairman (talk) 07:58, July 14, 2016 (UTC)Unclechairman I will temporarily unlock the page, so you can adjust it. You can tell me on my message wall when you are done. Antvasima (talk) 08:51, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for catching the inconsistency on the gravity part, however; Dark Samus 2 (The Logbook entry) clearly states that to defeat Dark Samus permanently, she must have her atoms completely disrupted to prevent her regen from working. And mind you this was in a weaker form. It would seem that Phazon did that job, making her unstable and causing her to explode @Unclechairman SomebodyData (talk) 14:32, July 14, 2016 (UTC)SomebodyData So, what do you wish to change within the page? Antvasima (talk) 16:37, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Freezing the Sun Can someone remove the freezing the sun part in her description for the various suits key? Here it's an outlier considering the Power Bomb (A much stronger weapon) was considered Planet level. SomebodyData (talk) 23:51, August 22, 2016 (UTC)SomebodyData I can do it, but what should be put in place of her durability? Especially when most of the feats seem rather irrelevant for someone with Samus' tier. Also, do you know where the Mountain level rating come from? The Everlasting (talk) 23:59, August 22, 2016 (UTC) "Able to tank hits from Dark Samus, whose little bits of Phazon energy from the blast can be absorbed by Samus to make her Arm Cannon (Which was completely ineffective) damage Dark Samus (Which means that the full scale of the Phazon attacks would be much greater)" Yes, over Ridley melting a mountain on Zebes (Considering he melts it and that Zebes has a hollow core (meaning the majority of its mass is in the crust (Making the crest incredibly denser and durable)) Although honestly someone should calc that as melting a mountain and said mountain is incredibly more dense would probably be far bigger than Mountain level. SomebodyData (talk) 00:04, August 23, 2016 (UTC)SomebodyData I have changed it. The Everlasting (talk) 00:08, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Alright thanks. SomebodyData (talk) 00:11, August 23, 2016 (UTC)SomebodyData Are other Metroid characters scaled from this feat? If so, you need to adjust their profiles as well. Antvasima (talk) 06:14, August 23, 2016 (UTC) No characters are scaled for the Ice Beam feat as far as I'm aware SomebodyData (talk) 16:31, August 23, 2016 (UTC)SomebodyData Okay. Antvasima (talk) 16:47, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Samus Varia Suit Tier Reasoning This isn't really of importance, but to add on to Samus' reasoning for her 5-B Tier, can "Also absorb the Light of Aether (A fraction of this energy can stabilize an entire planet) with no notable increase in power, had handled hits from a weakened Gorea who had destroyed entire planets with ease in the Tetra Galaxy" be added? SomebodyData (talk) 17:31, August 31, 2016 (UTC)SomebodyData Okay. Antvasima (talk) 04:30, September 1, 2016 (UTC) This page has a ton of broken links. Can someone do something about that? It makes it harder to read. Also, contacting a supporter of the franchise and getting them to add tabbers would be helpful with the huge hax list. Darksspine (talk) 01:21, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for noticing, I fixed the ones I could find. As for your second request, technically that's not part of the standard profile format, but I have noticed more people implementing that. If enough people want to give Samus the same treatment, sure, I'll do it. SomebodyData (talk) 03:22, February 12, 2019 (UTC)SomebodyData Feel free to do so. Antvasima (talk) 11:34, February 12, 2019 (UTC)